rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: San Juan Del Sur
Survivor: San Juan Del Sur was the 29th season of Survivor and the tenth season of coverage for RHAP. Similarly, to Survivor: Blood vs. Water, the season features pairs of loved ones competing against each other but, unlike Blood vs. Water, all the players are new. Description The coverage for San Juan Del Sur began shortly after the end of Survivor: Cagayan, with Dalton Ross reporting his spoiler-free findings from his on location visit. The pre-season coverage featured the usual cast preview from both Rob and Nicole and Corinne Kaplan, along with the Bloggers Roundtable. Survivor Know-it-Alls and the exit interviews for eliminated contestants returned this season. Starting from Episode 6 onwards, the "This Week in Survivor History" segment, previously placed in the middle of the larger recap, was moved to the end of the exit interview podcast. Live Know-it-Alls This season marked the first ever live Survivor podcast recording in the form of a live Survivor Know-it-Alls event. Rob and Stephen recorded live at the Gotham Comedy Club after the second episode on October 2, 2014. Selling out in mere days, the success of the event has prompted live Know-it-Alls events to occur every Survivor season to the present. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season. Stephen Fishbach appeared on every episode of Know-it-Alls. Pre-Season June 10, 2014 - 'Dalton Ross’ First Look at San Juan Del Sur & Updated Season Rankings: 'Dalton Ross August 31, 2014 - 'The 7 Things You NEED to Know About Survivor: San Juan Del Sur: Josh Wigler September 14, 2014 - San Juan Del Sur Cast Preview Show LIVE: Nicole Cesternino September 19, 2014 - Corinne Kaplan’s BRUTAL Cast Assessment of San Juan Del Sur: Corinne Kaplan Episode 1 September 25, 2014 - Know-It-Alls Recap the San Juan Del Sur Premiere September 25, 2014 - Exit Interview with the First Player Voted Off San Juan Del Sur: 'Nadiya Anderson September 26, 2014 - 'Kim Spradlin Recaps the San Juan Del Sur Premiere: 'Kim Spradlin, Nicole Cesternino Episode 2 October 2, 2014 - 'Know-It-Alls LIVE from the Gotham Comedy Club October 2, 2014 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted off San Juan Del Sur: 'Val Collins October 2, 2014 - 'Jonathan Penner Recaps San Juan Del Sur Episode 2: 'Jonathan Penner, Nicole Cesternino Episode 3 October 8, 2014 - 'Know-It-Alls Recap San Juan Del Sur Episode #3 October 9, 2014 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Who Got Voted off San Juan Del Sur: 'John Rocker October 9, 2014 - 'Part 1 of our San Juan Del Sur Episode 3 Recap | Voicemails with Antonio Mazzaro: Antonio Mazzaro October 10, 2014 - Part 2 of the San Juan Del Sur Episode 3 with ARAS: Aras Baskauskas October 14, 2014 - Predicting The Season’s Result by Character Type with Angie Caunce: Angie Caunce Episode 4 October 15, 2014 - Know-It-Alls Lecture the San Juan Del Sur Players After Episode 4 October 16, 2014 - with the Latest Player Voted off San Juan Del Sur: 'Drew Christy October 20, 2014 - 'Eliza & Brice Izyah on the San Juan Del Sur Episode 4 Recap: 'Eliza Orlins, Jordan Kalish, Brice Izyah Episode 5 October 22, 2014 - 'Know-It-Alls Recap San Juan Del Sur Episode 5 October 23, 2014 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted off San Juan Del Sur – 10/23/14 Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted off San Juan Del Sur: 'Kelley Wentworth October 23, 2014 - 'Coach Recaps San Juan Del Sur Episode 5: Coach Wade, Jordan Kalish, Mike Bloom October 27, 2014 - AJ Mass on the 12 San Juan Del Sur Archetypes: AJ Mass Episode 6 October 29, 2014 - Know-It-Alls Recap San Juan Del Sur Episode 6 October 30, 2014 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Who got voted off San Juan Del Sur: 'Dale Wentworth October 31, 2014 - 'Vytas & Michael Snow Recap San Juan Del Sur Episode 6: 'Vytas Baskauskas, Michael Snow Episode 7 November 5, 2014 - 'Know-It-Alls Recap the San Juan Del Sur Merge November 6, 2014 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Eliminated from San Juan Del Sur: 'Julie McGee November 6, 2014 - 'Parvati on the San Juan Del Sur Merge & Voicemails with Josh Wigler: Parvati Shallow, Josh Wigler Episode 8 November 12, 2014 - Know-It-Alls Recap San Juan Del Sur Episode 8 November 13, 2014 - Talking with the Latest Player Voted off San Juan Del Sur: 'Josh Canfield November 13, 2014 - 'Aras Baskauskas on the San Juan Del Sur Episode Recap: Aras Baskauskas November 16, 2014 - Brian Corridan Shatters the Survivor Guatamala Barrier on RHAP: Brian Corridan Episode 9 November 19, 2014 - Know-It-Alls Recap San Juan Del Sur Episode 9 November 20, 2014 -'Exit Interview with the Latest Player Who Got Voted off San Juan Del Sur:' Jeremy Collins November 20, 2014 - Sophie Clarke Recaps San Juan Del Sur Episode 9: 'Sophie Clarke, Curt Clark Episode 10 November 26, 2014 - 'Know-It-Alls Recap San Juan Del Sur Episode 10 November 27, 2014 - Richard Hatch Recaps San Juan Del Sur Episode 10: 'Richard Hatch November 30, 2014 - 'San Juan Del Sur Ep #10 Voicemails with Jeremiah Panhorst: 'Jeremiah Panhorst December 1, 2014 - 'Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted Out of San Juan Del Sur: Wes Nale, Jordan Kalish December 1, 2014 - The Codys Return to Talk Blood vs Water 2: Candice Cody, John Cody Episodes 11 & 12 December 3, 2014 - Know-It-Alls Recap a 2 Hour San Juan Del Sur December 4, 2014 - Exit Interview with the Latest Two Players Voted out: Reed Kelley, Alec Christy December 4, 2014 - #TysonOverload on a San Juan Del Sur Double Episode Recap: Tyson Apostol December 8, 2014 - Andrea Boehlke on the San Juan Del Sur Final 6: Andrea Boehlke Episode 13 December 10, 2014 - Know-It-Alls Recap San Juan Del Sur Episode 12 December 11, 2014 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted Off San Juan Del Sur: 'Jon Misch, Jordan Kalish December 12, 2014 - 'Spencer on the San Juan Del Sur Final 5: Spencer Bledsoe December 16, 2014 - Laura & Ciera talk Survivor Mothers & Daughters: Laura Morett, Ciera Eastin Finale December 17, 2014 - Know-It-Alls Recap the San Juan Del Sur Finale & Reunion December 18, 2014 - Interviews with the Winner and Final 5 of San Juan Del Sur: 'Natalie Anderson, Jaclyn Shultz, Missy Payne, Keith Nale, Baylor Wilson Post-Season December 18, 2014 - 'The San Juan Del Sur RHAP-up Show with Josh Wigler: Josh Wigler January 15, 2015 - Natalie Anderson Explains How She Won Survivor San Juan Del Sur: Natalie Anderson Bloggers for this season * Sarah Freeman * Scott Gallagher * Dan Heaton * Catherine Lucas * Michel Trudeau Other Facts *For their winner picks, Rob chose Reed Kelley (who went on to finish 8th), while Nicole chose Val Collins (who went on to finish 17th). *Natalie Anderson talking about Baylor & Missy’s birthday party contest in her post-season interview was featured on the "Best of 2015 on Rob Has a Podcast" end of year podcast. References External Links * San Juan Del Sur podcasts/blog posts Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Podcasts Category:Survivor Season